Soft hands
by Zerovk
Summary: Zero is mad at his boyfriend . Prewritten two-shots . Boyband AU .
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

Haruka pov :

All the way back to the dorm , I could think about nothing but my boyfriend who seemed to be ignoring me ever since our new year's greeting recording.

Well ., I admit it was stupid of me to tease him about his strength ( his soft and feeble hands ) but I really couldn't resist it.  
I know I was adding fuel to fire when I won him over in wrestling , but come on .. Anyone sane enough would be able to foresee it.

Hell , even Takuma himself won against Zero . But he didn't make a big deal out of it and I know why.. Because he felt like I - of all people - should not make fun of him.

He does have a point but .. we were all enjoying it and I couldn't keep a straight face when the others , especially Kaname started bursting into laughter ..

That must have felt like slap no. 2 for Zero . (His oh so called best friend laughing at his loss . )

The moment I won , he retreated back to sit next to Kaname and started inspecting his hand .. I swear I felt bad just watching him hurt..

Takuma and Senri were next but I followed after Zero and stood next to him , bending to check his red wrist .

Ouch .. that must have hurt .. He had literally lost every single time and I started worrying about his hands ..

What if they ended up swelling ? 

" Earth to Haruka ~"  
I was forced out of my thoughts when Takuma hollered and waved his hands at , urging me to get out of the van .

Turned out , we have arrived about a couple of minutes ago but I stayed rooted to my place .

I scanned the van thoroughly , just to find it devoid of the others .

Zero would surely lock himself up in his and Kaname's room .

I rushed my way out of the van and had to hiss at Takuma suppressing his laughter as he followed after. He must have read my were best friends after all.

" Oh shut up , Takuma ! "

He seemed to find my frustration even more amusing , because the next moment , all I could hear was him laughing like a madman.

Once inside , my doubts were confirmed.

I knocked the door , only to have Kaname respond like he knew it was me.

" He doesn't wanna talk , Haruka. "

That was when I started to panic..

Because .. well .  
I did get into similar situations before but Zero always allowed me in . Then we would talk and sort things out..  
Yes , Kaname would peek at us every once in awhile ( Which was annoying , if I'm gonna be honest . He was ridiculously overprotective ) but the point is , we would reconcile , eventually.

Now , however , Zero refuses to even acknowledge me through the door.

He could have said it himself but he let Kaname do it ! Was it really that much of a big deal ?

My whole being got set ablaze by that.

I was torn between yelling how childish he was and pleading him to open up.

But my stubborn instincts kicked in.  
" Fine ! I don't wanna talk either ! "

With a final slam at the door , I spun on my heels and stormed my way to my shared room with Takuma.

It wasn't fine .. I did want to talk ..  
I also wanted to see him all sulking , pouting cutely , so I had an excuse to pamper him.  
I would take him in my arms and then we would share some " I'm sorry. I didn't mean it but you are so fun to tease. " kind of hugs .

But No .He had to be stubborn.

If he was childish , I was stubborn and childish..

I slammed the door of my room , earning myself a gasp from Takuma who was in the midst of changing. He was about to voice his disapproval but stopped once he noticed my expression.

" Oh . You didn't fix things with Zero ? "  
He asked , concerned , as he flopped on his bed.

" No . " I replied in annoyance and had to groan afterwards.

Takuma's lips jutted out and I could tell he was utterly surprised..

I can't blame him though ..  
I was just as dumbfounded as him .  
I naturally didn't like Zero staying with Kaname alone ..But now , they are not just alone. Zero is sad which means he needs someone to comfort him. I don't want that someone to be Kaname ! It had to be me !

Just then , I sighed deeply and ran my hands through my hair but had to do a double take when I noticed Takuma staring at me with an unreadable expression.

" What ? " I deadpanned.

" you know , Haruka . I just realized something .. "

He paused to smile and I had a feeling we would start a pillow fight soon.

" Even though you rarely act like the youngest , you really are one . It takes rare moments like this to realize such thing . Right now , you look like a child sulking at his mom because she said she wouldn't talk to him. "

Yup .

We are so having a pillow fight .

.

.

.

Night time

I got up in the middle of the night , feeling the need for a glass of water but when I got out of my shared room with Takuma , I heard voices chuckling and what seemed like the TV playing in the background .

I sneaked my way to the living room and instantly felt sick .

Zero and Kaname were all curled up on the sofa , watching the tv whilst eating popcorn and chuckling together .They were almost sitting on each other .. Damn .

With that completely ruining my mood , I made my way back to the room without drinking .

.

.

.

Next day : Kaze room :

" Zero . We are all going to eat dinner outside , get ready . " Said Kaname as he rummaged through the drawers , getting ready .

" Eh .. But .. " the younger trailed off , fumbling with his fingers as he sat on the bed .

Kaname's actions came to a halt as he heard the silverette's hesitant response .

" Zero ? " letting go of the drawer , Kaname turned around to face his best friend , instantly reading his mood .

" Is Haruka going ? " Asked Zero , pretending to be casual about it .

" Oh .. Hmm.. I don't know .. Takuma must have told him we are going ..so .. " stated Kaname , not entirely sure .

The silverette nodded but said no more , making Kaname frown .

" Zero ? Just go and talk to him .. "

The younger widened his eyes at such suggestion .. He had never been the one to talk first whenever they had a fight .

But Zero couldn't say no to Kaname , especially when he knew the elder was right .

And so , what ensued was Zero knocking the door of Takuma and Haruka's shared room .

It was Takuma that swayed the door open , in the middle of changing .

" Oh . hey , Z . " Beamed the cheerful blonde , emitting invisible rainbows and floral sparkles .

Zero sent the younger a smile before stepping inside but what he saw made him frown .

Haruka had , in fact , changed -meaning he was going out- . He was looking at the mirror , perfecting his look , totally ignoring him .

" Aren't you staying ? I'm staying .. " Asked Zero , only to have his lover reply in a cold tone after a couple of seconds .

" Just ask your so called best friend to stay with you . "

Takuma raised his eyebrows , already predicting a heated argument so he sped up his process , took his wallet and cellphone before making his way out of the room .

Zero had to ignore the lump in his throat at that .

Mind you , It originally annoyed Zero to the core when Haruka talked to him in a bad way , full of sarcasm .

It annoyed him even more having someone else present , witnessing it .

The door clicked shut , announcing the room devoid of Takuma and Zero found himself chewing on his jaw .

He crossed his arms and shifted his weight on one leg before asking " What's your problem ? As far as I'm concerned , it should be me being mad and ignoring you , not the other way round . "

" Yea , it was like that until I saw something yesterday . " The younger finally turned around , facing the elder , almost spitting these words .

" What ? " Asked Zero , his annoyance still intact .

" You . Kaname . Living room . " explained Haruka, partly relieved that he finally said it and partly wanting to smack himself for revealing it .

He didn't want to look silly or make a mountain out of a molehill . But he seriously didn't like what he saw the night before .

".. oh .. you saw ? " Zero asked after moments of silence and him processing it .

" Well , you weren't exactly discreet about it ! " Mocked the younger as he spared the mirror another look .

" so what ? " Zero questioned in a challenging tone , still not getting how that correlated .

" for real ? How could you be so dense ? ! " Exclaimed Haruka as he once again locked gazes with the elder .

Zero was lost between raising his eyebrows , feeling confused , and cursing the younger for calling him dense .

Still , he asked quietly , trying to tag along " Why am I dense ? "

" One can easily mistake you guys for being a couple ! " Haruka felt so bad he had to admit it ..

Silence reigned the atmosphere before the silverette spoke up .

" But .. I have always been so close to Kana- . " He said , defending himself , traces of anger washing away as he caught on what had the younger truly bothered .

" I know and I never liked it . . " Interrupted Haruka .

" But you never voiced it ! " Fought back Zero , not wanting to be accused of angering his lover when he didn't even know that spending time with Kaname could make Haruka jealous . It was absurd !

A seemingly invisible force sprang to life at the tense atmosphere .

" Now I'm " Said Haruka in the speed of light , leaving no room for other words .

He was about to walk past Zero and out of the room but the elder stopped him .

" Wait .. " He said hastily , gripping Haruka's arms .

The younger let a puff of air , waiting for the silverette to say or do whatever he wanted .

" You see .. I think I'm willing to be the one initiating it , for a change . " Said Zero , blushing despite his brave move .

He had Haruka cornered against the door .

His hands rose to the younger's firm chest , slowly sliding the fabric off .

Haruka briefly furrowed his eyebrows and squinted his eyes at Zero's sudden boldness but then he smirked . Things were going in his favor any ways .

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

Few seconds have passed and now Haruka was deliciously half naked , unlike Zero who stopped the younger's tugging at his clothes once he realized something .

" Aren't you going to lock the door ? " Asked Zero , even though the others must have already left.

" Oh . "

Haruka rushed his way past the elder and started searching for the keys on the bed , of all places , giving his back to Zero.

The silverette let his eyes wander along the expanse of Haruka's toned and supple back , gulping as he basked in the sight.

His body moved on its own and he found himself running his index softly against Haruka's back who shuddered , a tremor of surprise , pleasure , and ticklish sensation coursing through his being.

He had half turned to the elder who giggled mischievously before throwing his weight on the younger and tickling him , causing both of them to stumble and fall on the bed.

Haruka could only squirm , letting out chopped laughing sounds that soon mixed with Zero's satisfied ones , making their insides flutter .

Their mini hyperactivity soon toned down , the laughter turning into giggles and post- tickling-session-sighs ..

Then , all they could feel was butterflies as they gazed at each other lovingly.

Much to Haruka's surprise and Zero's as well , it was the elder that leaned down , placing a peck on the younger's lips then another and another before pulling away.

" To the moon and back ." Whispered Zero just as he pulled away.

" To the moon and back . " Whispered back Haruka , smiling affectionately at his lover.

Truth be told , It originally should have been ' I love you to the moon and back. 'but the two sort of developed their own way of conveying it. For what reason ?

Zero had always had issues expressing his emotions , especially if they were as strong as his feelings towards Haruka . But he always made sure to show his love rather than voice it.

People shouldn't say I love you 24/7 , because then the words would lose their beauty due to them being overused . And then it would seem fake , or so Zero believed.

A soft touch snapped Zero out of his thoughts .

He looked at the boy well .. man beneath him who was oh so sinfully caressing the elder under his shirt.

Zero felt his sweatpant tightening , aroused at such lewd actions , especially as the younger wandered his fingers up to the elder's nipples .

A strangled gasp escaped Zero's lips as he fell over , hiding his face in the crook of Haruka's neck as he felt the mere hip thrust go straight to his length . The sneaky pair of hands never ceased exploring and the grinding motion only went faster and harder , making Zero fight back a moan.

" Ha ..Ruka .. " faltered the elder , heating up.

Thankfully or not so thankfully , The younger stopped teasing ..

Haruka had ridden Zero of his shirt , making the elder shiver at the sudden coldness ..

Their positions got flipped and they almost resumed what they had started , before Zero asked the younger to turn the lights off and that the lamp would do .

Haruka sighed like a child denied watching his favorite TV channel before getting up to do as told.

" Ah . Haruka , move that Minion plushie .. I don't feel comfortable with it staring at us . It's creepy ! "

Haruka briefly sent the elder questioning looks , silently shrugging before he - once again - did as told then practically bounced his way back to bed , to his treat .

The treat , in return , gripped the covers , hiding his bottom half that he had exposed when Haruka was away.

What's the point of taking his clothes off then ?

Admittedly , it made no sense . Nothing Zero did made sense after all . And Haruka had learned to live with that .

Zero had weird beliefs and shyness issues . It's a miracle Haruka managed to even go as far as french kissing the elder .

Masking the pain and distracting Zero was Haruka's top priority and that's exactly why he kept kissing the elder even whilst fingering him .

Zero found trouble breathing but he couldn't really complain .. He would slow down a bit if it got too uncomfortable and Haruka would get the hint , slowing down as well as shifting for Zero's neck , showering it with love bites then whispering sweet nothings in the elder's ear .

Preparing would usually last as long as they find themselves drowning in the mere pleasure that is them sharing all types of kisses , touching , and tugging at each other's hair.

Then ever so softly , ever so slowly , Haruka aligns his length inside Zero but then he would do his best to control himself from thrusting like a programmed beast that only knows one thing that is sex !

He would wait .

Wait .

And wait .

Too frustrating .

For both parties - if you look closely -.

" Haruka , move ! " commanded the silverette strictly .

Haruka chortled , shaking his head , rebelling . He loved bickering with Zero.

And they would keep on bickering some more before Haruka finally starts moving , slow and teasing at first but then gradually adding on speed and strength in his hips .

He finds it both , beautiful and extremely unbelievable gazing at the boy beneath him. In this case , yea. He prefers the term " boy " since Zero fits it perfectly.

The " boy " would have sweat trickling down his face and body , hair wet and sticking to his forehead , eyes half lidded , and mouth hanging open , freely spilling the most beautiful sounds Haruka has ever heard.

Just as they near their climax , Haruka would swiftly touch the tip of Zero's length then run his hands all the way down , making the elder go beyond just seeing stars.

He would clutch the bed sheets tightly before circling his arms around Haruka's neck , bringing the younger closer to him , feeling it all .

Feeling the love circulating and lacing the air about them as they bond into one , Zero would let a whisper of Haruka's name as he reaches his orgasm almost the same time as the beautiful man above him .

Shutting their eyes briefly at the immense pleasure , both males would then pant for air as Haruka pulls out and collapses right next to his lover who he would then take in his arms and snuggle to sleep , but not before whispering " To the moon and back ~ " .

.

.

.

.


End file.
